The Slow Descent to Madness
by electicsoul
Summary: When the Cullens move to town, they meet Bella, a lonely girl haunted by the demons of her past. They introduce her to a familiar face and from then on everything just spirals out of control.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Stephanie Meyer but I do own the evil Sarah.**

**BPOV**

"Bella! What's keeping you!?" Sarah screamed from the bottom of the stairs, her bloated face scarlet with effort. You see Sarah was a tad on the overweight side. She struggled with simple day to day tasks. Even holding a conversation with her was difficult as she wheezed in between every sentence.

You know how sometimes people who are a little less fortunate in the looks department are really lovely people on the inside. Well not Sarah. She had an ugly personality to match her ugly face. And I'm the poor bastard that has to live with her.

"I'm coming!" Springing out of my bed, I threw on the first pair of jeans I could find on my cluttered floor. I searched through a pile of creased tops of one which looked halfway decent. While fumbling through my dresser drawer I searching for a hair brush, I managed to get my socks on. After attempting to sort my hair out for a few seconds I surrendered and put it in a bun.

I paused to examine myself in the mirror. I despised what I saw staring back at me. I had limp brown hair which hung lifelessly from my head, untamed eyebrows which I'm pretty sure made me look as if I were a mad scientist, dull muddy brown eyes, sharp features and a bony figure (which probably was a result of all the meals I skipped and Sarah eating everything in sight). I tried to smooth my eyebrows down with my fingers. My eyes practically looked bruised from my lack of sleep. I'm was pretty sure I was suffering from a case of insomnia. The more I gazed at my reflection the paler I seemed to become.

"BELLA!"

"I'm coming!" I repeated angrily. Sometimes I really couldn't keep my cool with her. Some of the others I've been with have been so much worse, but for some unexplainable reason she is just so god damn annoying.

After racing down the stairs I entered the kitchen to find her slouched on a chair trying to fit five biscuits in her mouth at once, not particularly a sight I wanted to see first thing in the morning. As I put the kettle on she began her daily rant. I tuned her out trying not to laugh as her face reddened and she sprayed biscuit crumbs all across the table. Every morning was the same. How I could be right out the door again if I didn't start obeying her rules.

You see I was what you would call a foster child. My mother passed from when I was six. I remembered her well and knew she loved me. My father however buggered off the year before and I never heard from him again. Apparently he changed his name and the authorities couldn't find him. It wasn't like he actually cared or anything, if he did I would have been living with him right now. He and my mum were very young when they had me. In retrospect I guess he was just to young to be a father. Although I'll never forgive him. I think I'll end up on death bed still hating him.

Forgetting about the kettle, I decided I'd just settle for a water bottle. I could hear Sarah screaming, her face turning purple. Seriously how the fuck did this woman get into childcare when I'm pretty sure she could eat children alive. She reminded me a little of, actually a lot of, the witch from the Hansel and Gretel story. I can't wait, three more months with this bitch and then I'm outta here. I've been saving my money for a while now and I think I'll just about make it.

I picked up my hoodie from the back of a chair and pulled it quickly over my head and began stuffing school books into my bag. Sarah was waddling after me. I rolled my eyes in response and continued to pack my stuff. I then picked up my bag, pulled my hood up and headed for the door.

Slamming the door behind me, I made my way down the driveway, the rain pelting me from above. God must really hate me. I trudged through the streets as a slow pace in my soggy trainers which weren't even dry yet from the night before. The walk to school was long and boring. Every student that attended Forks High either had a car or knew someone who had a car so I usually had the entire pavement to myself.

School was my safe haven. No one really talked to me and it wasn't like I actually put in the effort to talk to them. I didn't mind being by myself though, people just see me as "Bella Swan the Loner Girl" and not for who I really am.

As I went to cross the road completely tangled in my thoughts, I never even saw the car coming. I was right in the middle of the road when I heard the squeal of brakes. I jumped to the left and the silver car missed me by mere inches. It skidded to a halt next to me. The window rolled down. Oh fuck could this day get any worse?

**I know this idea has already been done many times before please just give it a chance, it's only the first bit, I promise it will get better. Also if you want you can review. I don't mind flames as long as you're not too harsh as I'm only 15 and this is my first fanfic.**


End file.
